


Future Closing In

by a_lanart



Series: Myth and Magic [10]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Crossover, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happens to Sir Leon in "The Coming of Arthur p1", Gaius needs to have a few words with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Closing In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gaius and Leon belong to the BBC, Panzer/Davis own their concept of immortality  
> Title from the song by Obsessive Compulsive
> 
> There was part of Merlin S3 ep 12 that didn't sit well with my belief that Leon is a Highlander-style immortal; this is my attempt to explain it.

~*~

Future Closing in

*

When calm had settled once more upon the corridors of the citadel after the flurry of activity that had accompanied Sir Leon's unexpected return and even more unexpected news, Gaius made his way back to Leon's room, hopeful that the knight would finally be alone, for what he needed to say must be kept between just the two of them with no-one else any the wiser, not even Merlin. Like Merlin, Leon had his own secret to keep and as far as he was aware, Gaius was the only person who knew it.

Gaius didn't bother to knock, just slipped in through the unlocked door – though he would not have let such a trivial thing as a lock stop him if it had come to that. Leon was sitting by the fire, tankard in hand, a thoughtful expression on his face. Gaius sighed; *now* he was thinking, when he really should have been thinking hours or even days ago. Gaius settled into the other chair near the fire.

"You're immortal you fool, why turn the world on its head by revealing the presence of the cup of life? You would have lived – eventually – without its assistance," Gaius said as he frowned at Leon who was carefully avoiding his gaze by staring into his tankard.

"It wasn't exactly my choice, Gaius. The Druids found me when I was more dead than alive, dying too fast to heal but not fast enough for that final step. The Cup…" Leon shuddered, his voice trailing into silence, eyes still downcast.

"Go on." Gaius couldn't help but be interested. He knew the legends of the Cup of Life but for someone who was already immortal to be touched by it was not something of which he'd ever heard and the only people he could think of that might have done had either vanished or were too far away to ask easily, and he wouldn't want to risk either himself or Darius by putting such a question into a letter, even one written in a long dead language. Leon knew he'd be fascinated, the immortal had known him for too long not to be aware that to Gaius such information was tantamount to dangling an apple in front of a donkey.

Leon raised his head and Gaius gave him a smile of encouragement.

"The water from the cup felt like nothing I've ever experienced before; my quickening was not involved in any way. This was not immortal healing Gaius; call it what you wish, miracle or magic, it was the cup that healed me. I could not remain silent, think of the good that could be done with it."

"I can think of a whole lot of other things that could be done with it too, none of them good." Gaius sighed. "I would have thought that you at least had lived long enough to actually *think* before you acted, but no, you warrior types are all the same." He shook his head, it was a familiar complaint.

"Too much thinking can result in a serious case of death for a warrior and most do not have my advantage."

"Don't you think I know that, Leon? Why else do you think I have remained at Uther's side when the merest whisper of magic could be enough to get me executed?"

"I thought…"

Gaius cut Leon off with a gesture, he knew what Leon thought were the reasons for him staying at Uther's side and they didn't need repeating, even if they contained more than a kernel of truth.

"Leon, you've just proved you *don't* think. Uther is a warrior first and foremost, you know what he was like when he first took Camelot. When the purge began he showed even less thought; I do what I can to at least make him consider his actions, even if he ultimately ignores me."

"He won't be able to ignore this," Leon said.

"Exactly," Gaius agreed. "Which is why I wish you'd kept your mouth shut. Still, too late for that now." He took a deep breath; no, there was no way that such a revelation as this could be hidden, more was the pity but at least Leon was still alive; Gaius would have missed him for more than one reason if he had died permanently. "No matter what happens as a result of this, I'm glad you're in Camelot. I'm a lot happier when you're there to watch Arthur's back," Gaius said.

"Arthur's back needs a lot of watching," Leon said. " But I'm sure you know that, don't you, old friend?"

Gaius said nothing, merely smiled at Leon and let the immortal draw his own conclusions; sometimes it was better that way. The fire crackled cheerfully in the hearth like it was telling him not to worry, even while it cast flickering shadows on the wall that seemed like a warning, as if Gaius needed reminding that there were two sides to everything. Gaius didn't need reminding, but he supposed it was useful all the same. He took his leave silently, letting a parting clasp to Leon's shoulder say all that he either daren't or couldn't articulate; Leon would understand and would watch more than just Arthur's back.


End file.
